1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual function theft prevention system and more particularly pertains to preventing both conventional methods of theft and unauthorized towing of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of theft prevention systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, theft prevention systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing theft of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,113 to Leu a button-type code switch controller which can turn on and off the car switches with a signal sent by the code operating circuit and control circuit formed by such electronic elements as a transistor-transistor logic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,979 to Lima et al. discloses a vehicle ant-theft system which is operable in response to setting a lockout circuit to prevent the car from being started if a hidden switch is not activated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,641 to Durrell discloses an anti-theft system which cuts off the fuel supply to the engine if certain timing sequences are not followed upon starting the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,748 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,777 to Lee; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,810 to Gotanda are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the dual function theft prevention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing both conventional methods of theft and unauthorized towing of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual function theft prevention system which can be used for preventing both conventional methods of theft and unauthorized towing of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.